


Happy Birthday, Ron!

by star54kar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Family, Gen, Gen Fic, Magic, Missing Moments, canon compilant, year written: 2007 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-03
Updated: 2010-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy plans Ron's birthday gift carefully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Ron!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the drabble contest at [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron)[**triatha_ron**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron).

**Title:** Happy Birthday, Ron!  
 **Summary:** Percy plans Ron's birthday gift carefully.  
 **Rating** G  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Prompt:** Birthday  
 **Author's Notes:** Written for the drabble contest at [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron)[**triatha_ron**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron).

Happy Birthday, Ron!

Percy always put a great deal of thought into his gifts. Unlike the twins who gathered presents on a whim, Percy enjoyed taking the time to plan.

He always made his most careful selections for Ron. His youngest brother always held a special place in Percy's heart, and he tood great delight in selecting presents to make Ron's face illuminate with a smile. Percy lived for those smiles.

He wrapped Ron's precious package carefully in brightly colored paper, and came down to breakfast.

"Happy Birthday, Ron!" Percy said brightly, and settled back to watch as Ron opened up his new chess set.

Ron gave a shout of glee and was positively glowing in his excitement.

Percy merely smiled.


End file.
